


Ragnarssons In - Are you with me?

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [3]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by Anon on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons In - Are you with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, from now, for Ivar’s cursing and terrible verbal behavior o.O

The request:

* * *

  * would be annoyed in the beginning;
  * with the persistence of the behavior, he would start to show how pissed off he is or force some actions like hold hands or hug her in front of the others;
  * would eventually lose the interest of being with her in public places which would end up with him being publically accompanied by other women. He would probably finish it getting interested by a woman who shows the same kind of attitude out or indoors with him, which would be probably the end of his relationship with her.



**_“If you don’t walk by my side, so the place remains open and someone will.”_**

* * *

  * would suspect something is wrong and try to observe these differences for a little time to try to understand if she’s shy or there is something wrong about him;
  * would eventually take her to public places like pubs, bars or something like that where they can interact with other people around and then try to interact romantically with her just to see what happens.
  * Since he has his conclusions, he would want to sit in his home and talk in order to find the real problem and decide if she wants to stay with him or not.



_**“I don’t have two faces. And I don’t like people who have. Or we are together or we are nothing but friends. But we’ll be the same indoors or outdoors. Period”**_

* * *

  * would be pissed very quickly since he is a huge adventurer and to be with her indoors only would become boring for him pretty soon.
  * would take her to a public place like a dance club to spend a night together and then would act like her, avoiding contact and acting like a single man during the entire night even teasing her by looking, smiling and flirting with other girls. 
  * when questioned, he would turn aggressive instead of defensive, kinda locking her against the corner and forcing her to a decision.



_**“What am I doing? Same as you do. If you want to act as if we weren’t together when we are out, fine. But if I’m not with you, so I’m single and well, don’t complain if opportunities just pop out. So what is it gonna be? We’ll stay together or can I pay a drink to that beautiful blonde looking at me from the bar, uh?”** _

* * *

  * would be particularly annoyed since her behavior will make him believe she’s ashamed of him or trying to hide their relationship from the others and this is, for him, the same of rejecting him, a feeling he is quite used to and really doesn’t like.
  * would keep trying to find the right way to talk to her, always showing how annoyed he is and sometimes even forcing a hug or a touch of hands, trying to make her understand that it is hurting him.
  * In the end, he would end up blowing everything and spilling all his feelings at once.



**_“Are you fucking ashamed of me? Because if you are, please make me a favor and stop occupying a place that someone might really want to occupy someday!”_**

* * *

  * kinda feels she has some reasons to feel ashamed, so in the beginning, he just observes her behavior with an annoyed expression.
  * with time, it will start to really piss him off and his expressions become more and more clear and flooded with this feeling of unsatisfaction. His mood also changes when he is indoors with her: he starts to avoid touching and caressings or love expressions since she doesn’t want to touch him outside.
  * at some moment he will end up exploding in an aggressive way, with a harsh voice and intense irritation.



_**“Why the fuck are you with me, uh? If I shame you that bad that you can’t even touch my hand when someone can see us together, so why the fuck are you sleeping in my bed? Get your fucking things and get the hell out of my room or stop pretending we are not together, because I’m not a disgusting crippled when you have my cock deeply buried into your cunt! So stop treating me as if I have some kind of contagious disease when we are in public cause this is fucking annoying me!”**_

* * *

_Do you like my work?_ **_[Support me!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing) _ **


End file.
